If you only knew
by DrStrangelove007
Summary: Something suprising has happened to Draco over the summer, and something even more suprising is happening between him and Hermione. DracoHermione
1. Chapter One

Hermione Granger sighed with happiness and she entered Diagon Alley. Hogwarts would finally be starting in less than two weeks, and until then, she would be staying at the Burrow with Ron, Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. She pulled out the slightly crumpled piece of parchment with her letter and book list on it, pausing only slightly to shine and admire her Head Girl badge, before deciding where to go first.

_At least one pair of dress robes_

That was the first thing she needed according to the list. Sure, she had had dress robes before for the Yule Ball, but she knew that students attended numerous parties in their final year at Hogwarts, and besides, over the summer her figure had developed significantly, so her robes from the Yule Ball would be a little tight in some key areas.

"So, first to Madame Malkins", she said to herself.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Colored robes in every fabric and design possible lined the sides of the store, and in the middle of the room was a small desk, an old witch sitting behind it reading 'Witch Weekly'. Hermione coughed to get the woman's attention.

"Erm... excuse me..." She began, "I need some..."

"Dress robes? Hogwarts seventh year? Of course dear, follow me, there are some young wizards getting fitted also" The witch bustled off to the backroom, Hermione following at her heels.

"Just stand right up here dear, and I'll fetch you some robes."

Before Hermione could ask for periwinkle blue, her favorite color, the witch added

"And what color... ooh I know _just _the shade _and _the design!" and she hurried to the racks of robes at the front of the shop.

"Well, well, well" An all-too-familiar voice drawled, "If it isn't the filthy little miss-know-it-all Mudblood."

Hermione turned to see Draco Malfoy coming out of the men's section of the store carrying 4 sets of Slytherin-green dress robes over his arm. He had grown over the summer, finally becoming taller (Hermione guessed he was about Harry's height now) and slightly more muscular, but his face still bore the same evil and condescending look he held whenever he saw Hermione.

"Well, well, well" She answered, "If it isn't the death-eater's son, or should I say, prisoner's son?"

As soon as Hermione had finished her sentence a wave of regret and remorse filled her. It was all over The Daily Prophet that this summer Draco's father had been caught harboring 10 other death-eaters under their drawing room floor, as well as priceless dark artifacts that were linked to Voldemort's reign, and because of this, he had been sentenced to life in Azkaban. While this had been joyful news for Hermione and her friends (Harry, who had awoken with his scar in burning pain due to Voldermort's anger about the whole situation, had been the first to know), she was sure it had taken it's toll on Draco. For a second after she had insulted him, Hermione was sure that she had seen a look of hurt cross his face, a look of embarrassment and shame even, and now she felt badly about it.

"I'm sorry Draco," She began, "I didn't mean fo..."

"Save it Mudblood," he sneered, and stalked out of the store. Hermione flushed red as she scolded herself. How could she even think a monster like that could have feelings besides hate? How could she even feel sorry for him? She was still angry when the old witch returned bringing with her 2 periwinkle blue and 2 lilac dress robes.

"I would have just bought you the lilac dear, but the young man leaving said your favorite color was periwinkle."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohh, I guess that was a cliff-hanger... This is my first Harry Potter fan fic, and don't worry, there will be more plot and stuff in later chapters, cuz I understand that if Hermione and Draco randomly started making out in the next chapter it would be wierd and out of character, as they hate each other... Anway, please read and review!!

-drstrangelove007


	2. Chapter Two

Draco cursed as he left Madame Malkins. After everything that had happened to him this summer he had let Hermione Granger get the better of him. His pale face broke into a grin at his meager attempt to convince himself that this was the reason he was upset. He was, after all, a Malfoy, and couldn't be fooled, not even by himself. No, it hadn't been Hermione's snide remark, or hateful face that had affected him the most, but rather, it had been _his _behavior towards _her. _Why, he questioned, had he felt the need to call her a mudblood? Sure, it would have been completely normal for him to behave in such a fashion towards the witch last year, or in fact, any of the previous six years, but now, after what he had seen this summer, things were different. He shuddered involuntarily at the memories of the past two months – he didn't like to think of his father standing before Voldemort, cowering, begging and pleading for his life, offering anything in exchange – including Draco.

It had happened right before the Ministry officials had come to take Lucius away. Voldemort, having heard of the ministry's discovery about the Malfoy Manor had come to see Draco's father. Enraged at Lucius' carelessness, the dark lord had come to make sure that nothing like this could ever happen again by punishing Lucius with the only punishment he saw fit – death. It was sometime during Voldemort's threats that Draco happened to walk by his father's study, and sometime during his father's bargaining that Draco's whole world had shattered. In return for his life, Lucius had offered the dark lord his son. Draco would never forget the words his father had uttered,

"Take him," he had spat, "He's only the son of some mudblood whore"

At first, like many truths, this had been hard for Draco to believe. He was, according to family history, a pureblood, the only son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Initially, this had been enough to put Draco's mind at ease. There was, he reasoned, no way that his whole life could have been a lie. He knew his father kept many mistresses, most of whom were not purebloods, but he had always known that his father's involvement with these witches went no further than sex.

Days passed until eventually the burning question gnawing at him had to be answered. If he was really Narcissa's son, why had his father so easily given him up to Voldemort, and why would his father make up such an accusation? His yearning for this knowledge had led him to the one place he had always been forbidden – his father's library. Grateful to be of age, Draco had cast a truth seeking spell in the room. Seconds later, he had been hit in the stomach with a flying journal.

Remembering how he had first felt when finding the journal, a crooked and almost maniacal smile crossed his face as he sat on the bench outside Flourish and Botts.

The journal had clearly been a muggle invention – age had taken it's toll on the once clean white pages, which were now yellowed and tattered. This was, however, of no significance to Draco, as he began to read one witch's most personal thoughts and feelings. The most personal to Draco, however, had been recorded on February 27th in the penultimate year of the dark lord's reign. He could still recall word for word what the witch had written:

_I have been sick in the morning's lately. I have been to see a healer today. She told that I am pregnant – I will have a healthy boy she says. I have told Lucius. I thought he would be angry, but instead, he was happy. He says Narcissa cannot bear his children; she is too frail and too weak. I think it is because she is too unhappy, but I would never say such a thing to Lucius. He wants me to keep the baby. He says the boy will be raised as though he were a pureblood, as though he were Narcissa's, as though he were the true heir to the Malfoy fortune. He says Narcissa will not notice because she is too sick, but I know it is because he has her under the crucious curse. _

It had been this entry that had caused his world to come to a screeching halt. He, Draco Malfoy, was truly the son of a muggle-born witch. He was, in his own words, a mudblood.


	3. Chapter Three

This is a really long chapter guys, once I got going I just couldn't stop! Please read and review. Oh, and Atlanta Enchanted, the Harry description is all for you. Orange Llama, sorry no Draco description in this chapter, but I'll try for the next one.

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later Hermione had completely forgotten about her run-in with Draco and she had almost finished her shopping. The last thing on her list (and perhaps the most important), was a birthday gift for Harry. Over the summer, Hermione had thought about Harry almost every day, and after Ron and Lavender had gone public with their relationship at the Halloween Ball, Harry and Hermione had grown a lot closer. She had often studied late with him in the common room, falling asleep on the couch, only to wake finding herself laying on his chest, his hand casually draped around her middle. By the end of the year, many would have called the two inseparable.

Hermione suppressed a giggle of joy as she thought about this year. This year, things would be different, this year, things would be ten times better than they had been last year. She had known it as soon as she had received Harry's owl, the scribbled note that she had so eagerly pulled off Hedwig's leg had been short and mysterious, but she was, after all, the smartest witch at Hogwarts, and had known what it meant before she had even finished reading it.

_Mione,_

_I have AMAZING news! So excited to tell you! Meet me and Ron on Saturday, 2:00 pm, the Leaky Cauldron, DON'T BE LATE!!_

_-Harry_

She suppressed another giggle as she thought about her deductive reasoning. The 'amazing' news that Harry had to tell her, was of course, that he would be head boy this year, and the reason that he was so excited to tell her was because everyone (well, everyone who read _Hogwarts: A History_) knows that the head boy and girl share a dormitory. Hermione could feel it, this was the year that Harry would finally make his move, it was inevitable, she reasoned, they were _supposed _to be together, and now they were sharing a dorm - if fate (or Dumbledore for that matter) wasn't giving them a hint, then she didn't know a curse from a spell.

It was for all these reasons that this year's birthday gift for Harry had to be special. Hermione knew it couldn't be another book, or homework planner, or even a Quidditch related gift, and so she had spent hours thinking of the perfect present – the perfect way to say 'I really like you' back to him. Then she had remembered Fred and George's store.

Quickly apparating, she entered the twin's store in a bit of a rush, it was already 1:45.

"Hermi...wow," Fred's voice trailed off as he looked her up and down. "You've definitely...umm...changed this summer." Hermione blushed dark red. She tried to imagine what she must look like at the moment, her cheeks were flushed and her skirt was twisted from her quick apparation, but she couldn't deny that her face had matured more over the summer and so had her body.

"Uh, thanks I guess. Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything but I'm really in a rush and I kind of need..."

"The book? Yeah, we were expecting you earlier, it's right here" George said, reaching under the counter for a purple bound book, "It's going to be 7 galleons, but you know, it's money well spent. There isn't a spell in Hogwarts that it can't get around. From sneaking into dorms, to slipping into the kitchens – it'll even tell you how to get into Dumbledore's office" he added.

Hermione nodded as she pulled out some galleons from her bag,

"I wouldn't doubt it, I mean, you guys _did _write it" she said, handing the money over to Fred. She blushed slightly as he gave the book to her winking, as if he knew what she was going to do with it. She left the store with a quick goodbye to the twins, still trying to convince herself that this was the best gift she could possibly get Harry, finally setting on the argument that without it, sharing a dorm would be useless because they wouldn't even be able to get around the spells to enter each other's rooms.

Hermione apparated into the Leaky Cauldron at exactly two o'clock. She immediately spotted Ron's flaming red hair, flanked by another red head (probably Ginny she decided) and a mess of black hair. She smiled as she thought of Harry's hair, so hard to control and always messy, and then blushed at her sudden urge to comb her fingers through it. Pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she almost ran over to the booth they were sitting at.

"Harry! Ron!" she called, "I missed you guys so much this summer!"

Ron stood first, pulling Hermione into a big bear hug. Although it seemed impossible, he had grown taller over the summer, and his freckles had faded slightly, making him look slightly older and a lot more handsome.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, "You're looking more and more like Bill as the years go by!" Ron's ears turned pink at this compliment and he muttered something about Hermione growing over the summer also. Harry stood up next, pulling Hermione into a tight hug (much to her delight), and giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She let herself linger, hanging onto his strong shoulders and breathing in his soapy, clean smell. He had grown taller too this summer, and his once awkward of skinniness had disappeared. He wasn't muscular, but he was lanky, in a sexy sort of way. His bright emerald eyes were almost hidden by his jet black hair, but this new hairstyle seemed only to compliment his features.

"Hermione," he breathed, "I'm so happy you're here!"

Hermione laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies rising in her stomach, and trying not to stare into Harry's deep dark green eyes. It was only then that she really noticed Ginny. Even with her red hair pulled back into a loose messy pony tail and her lack of make up, Ginny looked amazing. She was beautiful.

"Ginny! I can't believe how much you've changed, you look great," Hermione said. As Ginny and Hermione carried on polite conversation, all she could think about was when Harry would tell her. Finally, as Ron excused himself to go to the men's room, Harry interrupted the conversation.

"Hermione, I _have _to tell you the best news ever!" He rambled, "I wanted to wait till Ron left because he's still not so happy about the whole thing..." Hermione suppressed a smile, of course Ron wouldn't be happy about Harry getting head boy, and he would be even more upset about his two best friends getting together. She pushed back these thoughts as she listened to Harry ramble on and on, any minute now he would say it, any minute now he would tell her about his position and then declare his love for her. She pulled out his birthday present and put it on the table. Flying hippogriffs, he was _still _rambling, he was clearly nervous. Hermione waited, and then, and then she knew it was coming, here it was, the moment she had been waiting for all summer,

"...and then SHE SAID YES!" Harry finished, clearly excited. Hermione froze. What? What had he said? She was confused, she hadn't said yes to anything yet, and why would he refer to her as 'she'?

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, his face looking seriously concerned, "Did you hear what I said? I asked Ginny out and she said yes, we're together now, isn't that amazing?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ooh is that a cliffie? I'm sorry if it is... but anyway REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter Four

Three hours later, Draco was still sitting on the bench outside Flourish and Botts.

"I have to forget about this!" He thought in vain, his mind still replaying the events of the summer over and over again. He looked up from the bench desperately trying to think of something other than his father and his real mother. Suddenly, a blur of brown hair caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see a very flustered and red Hermione Granger running into the book store. It was curiosity more than anything else that caused Draco to stand up abruptly and follow her into the store – he had never seen her look so upset and troubled in all of his six years of knowing her. True, he had never actually paid much attention to her in his six years of knowing her, except of course to comment on her 'disgraceful' birth, or her bushy hair, or occasionally other aspects of her appearance, but over the past year her bushy hair had become smooth and wavy and her whole appearance had become more than pleasing to the eye. As for her birth, Draco realized with a grimace, well, he had no right to criticize his own kind. A sudden wave of anger rippled through him as he thought about the way his father had treated his birth mother.

"She was just another 'mudblood whore' to him", he thought, making his way through the crowd of wizards and witches at the bargain book table, "He didn't even care about her. He used her." Swiftly, Draco's anger was replaced by a sudden spasm of shame as he thought about the way he treated Hermione – as he thought about the name he had called her and the way that his father would have encouraged his behavior.

"I will _not _become my father," he decided deliberately, "I'll apologize to Hermione"

Finding Hermione was not difficult despite the large size of the book store. Following the sounds of sniffling and crying, Draco found her curled up between the "Modern Muggle History" and the "Ancient Muggle History" shelves in the back left corner. Her face was tear streaked and red and she was clutching her knees to her chest.

" Hey Grang..." Draco began, as she turned her blotchy face up to him, "I mean, umm, Hermione..."

"What do you want Malfoy?" she barked, cutting him off, "Come to gloat have you? So you found Hermione Granger crying did you? Well good for you, Malfoy, good for you. You've seen what you came here to see, now you can go off and tell Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle all about it!" Hermione glared at him before she once again broke into uncontrollable sobs, placing her head in her hands. Draco turned, what was he thinking apologizing to Hermione Granger? He might as well become a Gryffindor and best friends with Potter. It was crazy! It would never happen - it wasn't _supposed _to happen. It just wasn't the way things were. But then again he thought, he wasn't _supposed _to be a mudblood. He wasn't _supposed _to hate his father, and he definitely wasn't _supposed _to find Hermione attractive. Draco frowned at this last realization – he found Hermione attractive? Pushing this question to the back of his head, he turned back around. He wasn't going to give up this easily.

"Hermione, I just wanted to say I'm sorry", he said, crouching down beside her. "I had no right to call you what I did before in Madame Malkins." Hermione looked up, clearly surprised.

"That's...that's really funny Malfoy" she stammered, obviously not sure what to make of his apology, "But I'm really not in the mood for your cruel jokes – I just need to be alone." She pulled out a tissue from her bag and began wiping the newly formed tears around her eyes.

Crazily curious now, Draco sat crossed legged on the floor across her. The only thing he ever thought would make Hermione cry was a failing grade, and seeing that school hadn't started yet, it obviously wasn't that. Trying to remember what he had seen from secretly watching hours of soap operas, he tried to think of what to say.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked finally, "Is it Potter?" Draco congratulated himself at his brilliance – it was clear from Hermione's facial expression that he was right, which, of course he knew he was - the problem _always _had to do with relationships on "The Young and the Magic".

"How...how did you know?" she asked. Draco just shrugged as she continued to look shocked.

"Tell me about it," he urged, strangely angry at Potter for whatever he had done to make her cry. Draco didn't know whether it was the time or the place, but for some reason, Hermione started to tell him the whole story. From what he grasped, she had thought Potter was head boy, and also thought he was going to ask her out, but after hearing it was Ginny who he loved, she had run out of the Leaky Cauldron crying, without so much as a word.

"I mean, was I so wrong in thinking that he liked me?" Hermione continued. Draco sighed. When he had asked her to tell him what happened he hadn't thought she would talk for this long. She kept going, she was saying something about giving up Viktor Krum for Potter. He focused on her lips, who would have thought giving a simple apology would last for so long? No wonder his father never apologized. Her lips kept on moving, how to make them stop? Now she was talking about Weasley – he apparently had an amazing relationship with some Gryffindor girl. Draco racked his brains, trying desperately to find a way to make her be quiet. Finally, he did the only thing he could think of to make her stop talking, he lowered his lips over hers and kissed her.


	5. Chapter Five

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she felt Draco Malfoy's lips press down on her own. Yes, there was no denying that Draco was gorgeous – his chiseled features, broad shoulders and silvery blue eyes made him seem almost God like, and that, combined with the Malfoy fortune, had made him one of the most sort after bachelors at Hogwarts – but he was also one the most hard-headed, intolerable, bigoted wizards Hermione knew. And now, after six years of taunting and cursing and loathing, he, Draco Malfoy, was kissing Hermione Granger between the book shelves in the back of Flourish and Botts.

"What is he doing?" she thought in vain, desperately trying to find a reason for his sudden action, "We're supposed to hate each other." Her mind was suddenly cloudy as she felt his tongue slip deeper into her mouth, making the already warm and passionate kiss a lot more intimate. As she felt his hands roam up her shirt, she was suddenly bought back down to earth - this was farther than she had even gone with Viktor, and she certainly was _not _going to let Malfoy out of all people be the first to feel her up! Hermione jerked back, pushing his well formed chest away from her.

"Wh-what's wrong?" He panted, out of breath. Hermione took a moment to compose herself, finding it hard to be stay angry as she looked at his face, his eyes wide with confusion and his blond hair tousled in exactly the right places. Silently pleading with herself to remember that he was the same Malfoy who tried to make her life a living hell for the past six years and who hated her best friends, she continued.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!?" She asked, her voice rising slightly with each word. "I'll tell you what's wrong, Malfoy," she continued, her face reddening significantly, "You, are Draco Malfoy, the bigoted pureblood Slytherin prefect and Quidditch captain. We _hate _each other, we have now for _six _years. You are cruel and unkind, and you have tried to make my life hell. And now, now, the one time I think you've changed just a little bit, first with your apology, and then with what seemed to be genuine concern about why I was upset, you go and take advantage of me. It's my fault I guess, I mean, why would I ever think you had _actually _changed. How _could _I have thought you had changed?" She stood up quickly, her skirt swishing around her and her face matching the color of her bright red shirt, and stormed out from between the shelves and left the store leaving a very hurt Draco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next two weeks at the burrow were awkward, to say the least, for Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione had apologized to both Harry and Ginny for her sudden exit at the Leaky Cauldron, saying that she had eaten some rather questionable chocolate frogs right before meeting them, but she knew that Ginny had suspected the real reason, and, judging by the awkward way Harry acted with Hermione when they were alone, she had probably informed Harry of it too. Ron, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to most of what was going on around him, and spent his days in his room writing to and pining for Lavender, who, judging from the hourly owls, seemed to be missing him just as much. Hermione, unable to spend her time with the couple (who spent every spare moment out of Mrs. Weasley's site caressing and kissing each other), and Ron (who was never quite 'there'), spent her days exploring the country side around the burrow.

It was on one of these walks that Hermione began to think of the kiss she and Draco had shared that day in Diagon Alley. It was, as she grudgingly admitted to herself, probably the best kiss she had ever had. True, she had only kissed two other boys before, one being a Muggle boy on a dare when she was 11, and the other being Viktor, but, despite her lack of experience, Draco's kiss seemed to be perfect. He was gentle, yet forceful. He was warm and comforting and safe and familiar, yet he wasn't boring. At this time, she tried to remind herself that the person she was thinking so much about was indeed, Draco Malfoy, and that, she, Hermione Granger, couldn't possibly have feelings for him, but after a while, she began to realize that half of her attraction to him, was due to the fact that he _was _Draco Malfoy. Maybe he had changed, she reasoned, after all, hadn't he apologized for calling her a mudblood right before he kissed her? And hadn't he been understanding when she had told him about Harry and Ginny? But then, she asked herself, had he meant the kiss? Or was it only to take advantage of her when she was vulnerable? Hermione pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as she entered the house from the back door, she would just avoid Draco as much as possible – if she didn't see him then she wouldn't have to deal with any awkwardness that kiss may have created.

"Mione, is that you?" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen, "There's a letter from Hogwart's on the table for you dear."

Hermione's heart fluttered as she picked up the letter addressed to her on the hall table – she was almost certain that it would contain her first head girl duties in it as well as the identity of the head boy, _please _be someone I can get along with, she thought. She ripped open the back of the envelope and pulled out a single piece of parchment. She read it silently, only pausing to curse as she read the last line over and over again:

_Instructions for your first duty will await you and the Head Boy, Mr. Draco Malfoy, in the head train compartment of the Hogwarts' Express. _


	6. Chapter Six

A/N -- Okay, sorry this chapter may _seem _to go nowhere, but I think it's really important to develop Draco and Hermione's characters before they just suddenly love each other -- because we all know that would never happen! Anyway please read and REVIEW!! Thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -

Draco smoothed out the wrinkles in his sweater as he looked at himself in the mirror. The soft black fabric fit tightly against his stomach, showing off his well formed body and causing his chiseled features to appear even more distinct than they would usually. It was the 1st of September, the first day of his last year at Hogwarts, and yet he was the most nervous he had ever been. It wasn't the fact that he was head boy this year, or that he was one of the select few to be starting advanced auror training that had made him nervous, but rather, it was the mere thought of seeing Hermione Granger again that had caused the butterflies in his stomach.

Ever since the kiss that they had shared that day behind the book shelves in Flourish and Botts, Draco had been unable to forget about the halfblood witch that had previously been the object of his hate and frustration. At first, he tried to convince himself that his attraction to the witch was merely lust. She had, after all, developed into one of the most beautiful witches at Hogwarts over the summer, and that, combined with the sort of forbidden sense that came with her (she was after all, assumed by most of the student body to be Potter's 'girl'), would have been enough to entice the old Draco.

This, like most of the stories Draco made up to convince himself of things, had seemed to be true for a couple of days, until finally, he had realized that his attraction to Hermione was different. He didn't just want to 'have' Hermione and then forget about her, like he had done with so many withes at Hogwarts already, but it seemed to him, that he wanted to, in the broadest sense, date her. He wanted to talk to her, and hold her hand, and hear her opinions on things, and, of course, kiss her - basically, he wanted Hermione Granger to be his girlfriend. While this would have been welcome news to so many Hogwarts girls, judging from her behavior after the kiss, he was sure that Hermione would not be so receptive of his intentions. He could hardly blame her, after all, he _had_ taunted and teased her for six years, and although after his father's imprisonment and his discovery about his birth, he had decided to move to the 'good' side, he knew that Hermione had no reason to believe he was now changed for the better. Draco sighed. If Hermione would find it hard to believe he had changed, then he would have to give her proof. He would just have to be civil to everyone - those were what the head duties included anyway, and besides, Draco _always_ got what he wanted, and he wanted Hermione.

Two hours later Draco stood at the entrance of Kings Cross Station. Although he would never have admitted it to his Slytherin friends, there was something about Muggle ways that fascinated him. How they managed to get on with life without magic was a mystery to him.

"Hey Draco!" Draco turned to see Vince Crabbe coming towards him, dragging a large and heavy trunk behind him. "You'll never guess who I saw this summer! Remember how I told you there was that mudblood girl who stole my summer job?" Draco nodded curtly, it was a well known fact that the only reason Crabbe had actually managed to secure an interview for an internship at the Ministry of Magic was because his father had bribed Cornelius Fudge, yet at the last minute, the internship had gone to some witch who had apparently been 'more deserving'.

"Well," Crabbe continued on, "It was that know-it-all Granger, and Merlin, is she hot for a dirty stealing mudblood!" Crabbe elbowed Draco in the stomach, guffawing loudly while he waited for his response. Draco felt sick to his stomach. For the first time after his discovery about his birth, hearing the term 'mudblood' come out of one of his best friend's mouth had been somewhat hurtful and hearing Hermione being described as both hot and as a dirty mudblood infuriated him.

Breathing in to calm himself, he turned to face Crabbe fully and said in a quiet but determined voice, "She didn't _steal _your job – she earned it." Draco turned on his heel dragging his trunk with him, focusing intently on the barrier between platforms nine and ten as a very confused Crabbe stared gapingly at his retreating back, and a very shocked Hermione Granger emerged from the pole she had been eavesdropping behind.


	7. Chapter Seven

Hermione chewed on her nail nervously. In less than a second Draco Malfoy would walk into the compartment. She had felt her face grow hot and flushed before she had even seen the shadow of his tall and lean, yet muscular, body through the crack between the floor and the sliding doors, as if her body was now sensitive to the change in air currents when he was within a certain radius of her.

"Get a grip Hermione!" she whispered to herself as the door opened and Draco stepped through. He was wearing a tight black sweater that flattered his body and light blue jeans, his robes slung casually over one arm, the other supporting a beautiful owl in a silver cage. Normally, Hermione would have probably chuckled along with Ron and Harry at the sight of Draco in muggle clothes, but at this moment, she felt herself being mesmerized by his blue-grey eyes. Despite them being almost hidden by his light blond hair, they appeared to be large, sparkling with what seemed to be like small pieces of silver in them. They were beautiful.

Hermione watched as he tossed his black school robes on the seat across her and carefully placed his owl next to them, leaving the seat next to her empty.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, his voice polite and calm, "I think we have to go over prefect schedules now anyway, so it would probably be easier." Hermione, unable to speak for once in her life, motioned for him to sit.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself with disgust, "I'm acting like a love sick school girl!"

Determined to act normally around Draco, yet still retain a degree of civility (he had, after all, defended her against Crabbe, and consoled her about Harry), Hermione cleared her throat to gain his attention. Almost as soon as she had done this, she regretted it - Draco was looking at her curiously, his blue-grey eyes locking with her own hazel ones.

"I...," Hermione blushed and looked away, embarrassed at how meek her voice sounded, "I...umm...wanted to say congratulations on becoming Head Boy" She stammered finally, her heart doing a flip as she watched Draco's handsome face crease into a smile.

"Thanks," he said "I'm glad you're okay with me being head boy, although I guess you wanted someone else..." his voice trailed off as he caught the look of hurt in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Hermione...." He said slowly, "I...I didn't um mean it like that... at all... the Harry thing...you know...I'm sorry"

Hermione nodded, trying to act like his reference to her crush on Harry was no big deal at all, yet inside, she still felt hurt. Sure, she was semi-crushing (Oh Merlin, had she just used the word 'semi-crushing'? And she was?) on Draco now, but she seemed to be upset that Draco would mention Harry. As much as she had tried to avoid him and Ginny during the two weeks before school, the awkward moments where she walked in on them kissing had hurt far more than anything she had ever experienced before. Perhaps the worst part of the whole situation was the fact that Ginny had guessed about Hermione's feelings for Harry, causing Ginny to glare at people when they bought up the subject in front of her, and apologize profusely whenever Hermione walked in on them together.

Hermione wasn't even sure why she liked Harry so much. Yes, he was courageous and brave and an amazing quidditch player, and while he was in no way stupid when it came to his studies, he just didn't have the academic brilliance that Hermione thought she would usually be attracted to. So, Hermione thought, her brain hard at work, was I really ever attracted to Harry in _that _way? In fact, it seemed as though many of the students at Hogwarts had just assumed that she and Harry would, if they weren't already, go out. Even the professors had made subtle hints at the two of them, their favorite ones always pairing them together with the wink of an eye, and so, gradually, Hermione herself had come to expect that she and Harry would become an item, not because she was completely attracted to him (after all, her palms didn't sweat and her heart didn't somersault every time she saw him as they did when she now saw someone like Draco), but rather, because it had become expected.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had just deduced. She never actually had a crush on Harry Potter. In fact, she had been so upset that day in the Leaky Cauldron because the news had shocked her. The perfect picture she had painted of her seventh year at Hogwarts – her as head girl, going out with head boy, Harry Potter, and receiving a perfect N.E.W.T score – had been shattered when Harry told her, it had come as a real surprise, and Hermione Granger _hated _surprises. And as for her reaction after seeing Ginny and Harry all over each other, well that was understandable; firstly, most displays of public affection were slightly disconcerting, and secondly, Harry had gone from being her best friend, there for her all the time, to suddenly hanging out with Ginny all the time – much in the same way that Ron had become distant after his involvement with Lavender.

Hermione sighed with happiness, feeling free and liberated for the first time in months. She was making a new start – no more following people's expectations, and no more fixating on Harry Potter. She turned to the head boy sitting next to her, and picked up their conversation, trying very hard to focus on his words, not his body.


	8. Chapter Eight

- Sorry this chapter is a bit weird, but because I didn't update for so long, it was really hard to get back into the story and write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please review!!! Also, I am sorry it is so short!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few hours were probably the most enjoyable that Draco had experienced since his father had been sent to Azkaban. At first, thinking that Hermione was going to be just as cold towards him as she had always been, Draco had settled into the compartment, seriously dreading the next year. How could he possibly spend the next year working closely with the one witch who hated him, and who was, ironically, the one witch who he couldn't seem to stop thinking about. It would be hell. Draco turned his head to face the window – trying desperately to concentrate on the cows outside grazing in the fields, and not how he was sure he had seen Hermione's hazel eyes light up as he sat next to her, or how beautiful she looked in a simple t shirt and jeans. Merlin, he thought, he was such an idiot. Why had he even brought up the whole Potter subject? It was clear that Hermione still liked Harry, he was a fool to think she could ever have a crush on someone like himself, at least after the way he had treated her for the past six years. Hermione's voice suddenly interrupted Draco's thoughts.

Once the prefect scheduling was out of the way, the two head students talked for the rest of the train ride, stopping only to change into their robes (Hermione used the empty carriage next door). By the time they got to school, they had discovered that they had a lot more in common than they thought. Both Hermione and Draco wanted to pursue careers in the ministry after Hogwarts and were therefore taking advanced Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and D.A.D.A this year, and Hermione was both shocked and pleased to discover that Draco, unlike Harry and Ron, had actually read the entire _Hogwarts: A History_. Draco, however, was not surprised to discover that Hermione was truly the smartest witch he had ever encountered in his life, her intellect coming close to only his own.

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade Station, the compartment door opened and Harry, Ginny, Lavender Brown and Ron walked in, pulling their trunks behind them.

"Hey Mione," Ron said breathlessly, struggling to pull his heavy trunk through the door while also hanging onto Pig's cage, "We thought we'd come to get you before we went up to the castle. You know," Ron whispered with a dark look towards Draco, "Didn't want you to have to share a carriage with _him_"

As Hermione nodded in agreement with Ron and busied herself trying to get her things together, Draco's heart sank. It wasn't as though he had expected Hermione to suddenly become best friends with him or anything, but, he had hoped that she would at least acknowledge their friendship to the other Gryffindors. After all, he thought that the two of them had really bonded during the journey. Their conversation had been, to him, at least, quite refreshing – being friends with Crabbe and Goyle ensured that he wasn't often able to have a conversation with someone who could keep up with him intellectually.

As Hermione pulled her trunk out of the door with some assistance from Harry and Ron, she turned around and gave Draco a small smile.

"I guess I'll see you later then…" She said in a small voice, closing the compartment door, and leaving a very happy Draco behind.


	9. Chapter Nine

The great hall was perhaps one of Hermione Granger's favorite things in the whole of Hogwarts Castle. She loved the vastness of the room, the way that all students seemed to be comfortable eating, dining and talking there, but most of all she loved how the whole hall seemed to stretch into the night sky. Even though she knew this was on account of a simple charm that made the ceiling reflect the sky outside at all hours of the day (she had read this in _Hogwarts: A History_ of course), it still fascinated her. The hall looked particularly spectacular tonight as large amounts of candles had been charmed to float mid air above the four large house tables. Hermione sucked her breath in with pride as she sat amongst her fellow Gryffindors. She had been elected head girl of all of this. She turned her head and looked around at the other tables. Hannah Abbot, a friendly Hufflepuff girl Hermione had known since first year smiled and waved at her as the new first years walked in.

As the sorting ceremony continued Hermione found herself being constantly drawn to the Slytherin table. Usually, or at least for the past six years, Draco Malfoy had been the sort of prince of Slytherin - the most popular, best looking and certainly the most confident member of the whole house. Hermione had observed him often – always sitting at the head of his table, laughing and mocking those who were weaker, smaller and most vulnerable. Tonight, however, Hermione noticed that he seemed different. Granted, he was still sitting on his designated "throne" at the head of the table, but he was no longer chuckling at Crabbe or Goyle's jokes and cruel insults or allowing Pansy Parkinson to fawn all over him. In fact, Draco looked rather removed from the whole Slytherin scene. He seemed to be unaware of the daring looks he was getting from girls, even those who weren't from Slytherin, and even of the cheering that was going on for those first years who were sorted into his very house. Hermione sighed audibly. Draco Malfoy was harder to figure out than she had anticipated. Yes, he had been different on the train and over the summer (he was definitely different when he kissed her), but Hermione had expected him to fall into his usual self once he was back at school. She eyed him again from across the room. Something was different about him this year. Something had changed, and Hermione was going to find out what.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the feast was over and Ron had eaten enough for two large people, Hermione excused herself, happy for the first time in two years to not have to lead the first years to their dorms and headed for her own head girl room. Secretly, she was grateful to not have to be with Lavender, Parvati and all the other Gryffindor girls. She had never quite fit in with the girls, finding constant makeup and boy-talk to be rather useless. Besides, having her own room would allow her to spend more time on studying for her N.E.W.Ts and it would be easier to avoid Harry and Ginny.

"Yes, easier to avoid Harry and Ginny but not as easy to avoid a certain _someone_ who seems to have you both perplexed and intrigued this year" Her mind interjected. Hermione pushed these thoughts to the back of her head and spoke the password ("Purple Hippogriff") to a portrait of a young witch playing with a unicorn in a green field. The witch giggled and the portrait door swung open into a beautiful common room. Two comfy-looking brown leather couches sat across from each other, both equidistant from a roaring fireplace. On the other side of the room were two large desks with a small cabinet in between which she supposed held drinks and small snacks. Such were the benefits of being head boy or girl. A large Gryffindor banner adorned a solid mahogany door on the right while an identical door was plastered with a Slytherin banner on the left. Hermione took a quick look around.

"Thank god he's not here" She whispered and dragged herself up the stairs on the right, until she finally flopped onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione awoke with a start, a sour taste in her mouth. She lay on top of her bed, still wearing her robes, which were now clinging to her in a cold sweat. Struggling she found her wand on her nightstand and muttered the spell for light. She couldn't exactly remember the dream. It had been something about the Dark Lord and his re-emergence into the wizarding world. Ever since the battle in the Ministry from 5th year, Hermione, and others who were there that night and especially those close to Harry, had been getting disturbing dreams, or even premonitions about the Dark Lord's plans. Last year Ron had dreamt about Draco's father's arrest and Voldemort's displeasure two days before it happened. Four months earlier Neville had seen death eaters murder an innocent muggle family just south of Kent. 2 weeks later they were dead Hermione inhaled, trying desperately to recall what she had seen in her dream before it faded from memory – every clue was important for the fight against evil. Strangely enough, it had been her and Draco Malfoy. They had been talking in the Astronomy tower, safe from the howling winds and the fierce storm that seemed to be raging outside. It was night and everything was dark. Suddenly however, there had been death eaters. They were there for Draco, and Hermione was trying to defend him. She exhaled loudly. That was all she could remember, at least for now. Tomorrow she would have to tell Dumbledore and the rest of the order about the dream.

She stepped off her bed and peeled off her sweaty robes, walking into her private ensuite bathroom. She showered quickly, brushed her teeth and slipped into a thin cotton nightie, finally feeling refreshed. Judging from the sky outside, it was about 3:00am. Quietly she tiptoed down the stairs leading to the common room. She needed a quick drink before she went back to bed – dreams about Voldemort always seemed to make her mouth parched and her throat dry. She thought about lemonade before opening the fridge and a second later a nice cool pitcher full stood on the first shelf. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her. What if Voldemort was sitting behind her? She turned slowly, cursing herself for not bringing her wand down with her. She turned to find a very tousled-haired and shirtless Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching her.


	10. Chapter Ten

Draco sat up quickly as Hermione turned to look at him – her big brown eyes taking in everything from his ice blond hair to his strong chest. He stuttered, trying to think of something to say and wishing that he had thought to wear a shirt for his 3am ice cream run. Ever since he had found out about his true birth and heard his father's pleas to Voldemort, sleep had been rare for Draco. If he was lucky he got as much as three hours in a night, and so mostly he lay awake in his bed just thinking. It was this time that Draco hated most, because thinking about his life, or rather, what used to be his life, and the way that he acted was too much. How could everything he had ever thought be a lie? His whole life had crumbled. He would never, and could never, be the same, even if he wanted to. And so, Draco, desperate to have something to take his mind of what had happened had found that ice cream not only distracted him, but also, made it easier for him to sleep at least an hour more each morning.

Draco's attention was suddenly caught by Hermione's arm slamming the fridge closed. She moved quickly, and Draco could tell she was embarrassed by the thin, see-through material of her nightdress. Slyly, he let his eyes linger on the curves of her breasts which were hardly hidden by the flimsy material. She coughed loudly. Draco cursed, she had obviously caught him looking. He glanced up to her now bright red face.

"You frightened me," she said, almost whispering, "I…err…I didn't see you there"

Draco sighed.

"Sorry," he said, "I should have said something. I wasn't expecting to see you down here, I thought you'd be asleep…I umm often snack late at night though" he finished, gesturing to the ice cream. Hermione laughed nervously and Draco cringed inwardly.

"_I often snack late at night" _What was he thinking? This was one of the smartest witches in England. If he wanted to seem smart he would have to try twice as hard. Draco inhaled and tried to relax himself. He had charmed hundreds of witches before without having a problem, what was it about Hermione that made him all tongue tied and nervous? And wait…since when did he want to charm Hermione Granger! He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on being as normal as possible for the time being. He patted the couch next to him and motioned for Hermione to sit. She sat down, her short nightdress riding up her legs.

"So Draco," she whispered, taking a sip of lemonade, "What's keeping you up?" Draco looked confused. Hermione pointed at the ice cream.

"Come on!" she laughed, "No one eats ice cream at 3am in the morning without having a reason." Draco sighed.

"It's complicated," he said, "Have you ever just felt like you weren't at all the person people thought you were…or even that _you _thought you were?" Suddenly the playfulness of Hermione's eyes was gone, and instead replaced with one of contemplation.  
"I know exactly what you mean," she said quietly. "I mean…this might sound stupid, and I am sure whatever it is you're going through is probably more profound, or bigger or whatever, but that's how I felt – how I feel – after the whole Harry thing. Everyone expected me and Harry to end up together, even I did. I never thought to question it or anything. I mean, everyone thinks of me as this goody-two shoes who only studies and never thinks about anything else aside from homework, but that's not true either. Maybe that was me when I came here, but it's definitely not me now." Draco just looked at her, admiring the way she had spoken so openly with him. He who used to be her former enemy. She really was an amazing girl. Hermione, however, looked embarrassed, clearly taking his silence for another meaning.

"Sorry," she started, "I didn't mean to just ramble on. It's just ever since Ron got together with Lavender and well Harry and Ginny started going out I just haven't really had anyone to talk to…you know?" She blushed a deep red and began to sit up. "I should go…"

"No," Draco took her hand and pulled her back to the couch. "Thanks Hermione. Thanks for letting me know that someone else feels the same way as I do, even if the situation isn't entirely similar. And just for the record," he added, "I know you're not a goody-two shoes but you're definatley one of the smartest people I know"

Hermione blushed deep red again and grinned. "So…did you hear about Snape?" Draco shook his head.

"Well apparently," she giggled, "He proclaimed his love for Trelawney when he got drunk at the welcome back feast!"

Draco burst into laughter as Hermione fell back onto the couch, silently shaking with giggles. Maybe everything was going to be okay this year. Different yes, but definitely okay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day both Draco and Hermione had double advanced charms followed by double advanced potions and then double advanced transfiguration. And, for the first time in days, Draco actually felt tired. It seemed as though the long night was also taking its toll on Hermione, who yawned almost constantly during breakfast and knocked over her cereal twice. And yet, the day was perhaps one of the happiest that Draco had had in all his years at Hogwarts. The good thing about taking advanced classes was that neither Crabbe nor Goyle would be in them, which, this year, allowed Draco much more freedom to talk to whoever he liked without getting confused looks from either of his friends. Although Hermione and Draco did not sit together in any of their classes (Hermione choosing to sit next to Ravenclaw seeker Mira Dean and Draco next to Blaise Zambini), the two stole secret glances at each other in every class. In fact, Hermione, remembering her and Draco's conversation about Flitwick the night before, broke into such a fit of giggles during charms that she was asked to step outside and compose herself – a first for Hermione Granger.

The best part of Draco's day however, came that night. It was after dinner at which McGonagall had announced the next trip to Hogsmeade would be that weekend, and so Draco had been sitting on the couch in the common room trying to figure out a way to tell Crabbe and Goyle that he wouldn't be going. He couldn't face spending a whole day with them, listening to them insult half bloods and then praise him the next minute for being so pure. He had hardly seen them at all since school started, and he would prefer to keep it that way. Suddenly the portrait had opened and Hermione had walked in, her long brown hair swept elegantly up into a practical bun on her head. She stopped when she saw him.

"Hey" she said smiling, "How was your first day?"

"I think I'll live"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, potions is going to be hell this year though. I think Snape is planning to give us about three times as much work as last year."

Draco grimaced. Why was he so awkward around her! He had been with girls before, yet he had never experienced this. He was always so nervous when it came to Hermione. And yet, he felt as though he could really talk to her. It was strange…really strange.

"So. Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked, unsure of where the question had come from. Hermione smiled, she had a beautiful smile he thought.

"Yeah I think so. Well Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny are probably all going to go together. I don't really want to tag along so I said I'd go with Mira. You know, Mira Dean? How about you?"

"Me?" he asked, "Oh yeah I'm going. Maybe we could meet up for a butterbeer or something at the three broomsticks"

Hermione looked at him, and odd expression on her face and suddenly Draco wished he had never asked. He had been foolish to think she'd want to meet up with him. She was still Hermione Granger, friend of Potter and Weasly and he was still Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin.

"I mean, if you can't it's…" he started to say, but she cut him off.

"Actually," she said, smiling, "I'd really like that. A lot." She gave him one last smile and sauntered up the stairs to her room. Draco grinned – for the first time since the summer he was excited about something, and this something was Hermione Granger.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Mira slammed her book bag down on the bed and stared at Hermione dumbfounded.

"Draco?….DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed, obviously in shock. "You're going to meet Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, master of all that is evil and disgusting, at Hogsmeade… _tomorrow_?"

Hermione sighed and nodded her head as Mira fell back onto the bed in disbelief.

"Come on Mira," Hermione coaxed, "I'm going to get enough of this from Harry and Ron, which is kind of why I haven't said anything about it yet, so I really don't need it from you. I mean, no one seems to have realized it, but Draco's changed…something about him is… I don't know… different now. We're friends."

Mira swallowed and nodded her head.

"OK…I guess you're right, I obviously haven't noticed this 'change' in Draco…but I believe you. Come on, I'll help you find something to wear".

Hermione sat on the bed and watched as Mira got up and began to sort through her closet. There was something about Mira Dean that always made Hermione feel a little intimidated. She was easily one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts with her long auburn hair and big grey eyes, but there was something that stopped her from becoming just another one of the pretty, popular girls who was with a new guy each week. Mira was smart – she didn't dumb herself down for boys like so many of the other girls did, and she was kind. Plus she was the best seeker Ravenclaw had ever had, much better than Cho Chang was. And even though almost all the wizards at Hogwarts had a crush on her, she paid them no attention. In fact, Hermione only knew of one boyfriend that Mira had had during her time at Hogwarts, and that was during sixth year. Oliver Wood had come back to Hogwarts during his off season at Puddlemore United to help coach the Gryffindor Quidditch team and help out Madame Hooch. Mira had met him while flying over the grounds (she had been a chaser then because Cho was still seeker), and despite their age difference, it had been love at first sight. Their relationship had ended just before the summer, not only because it would have been impractical to continue with the whole thing, but also because it was technically forbidden, being that she was a student and all. Mira never talked much about the whole thing, but Hermione suspected that she still cared for Wood.

"Hermione? Mione?" Mira's voice brought Hermione back to attention.

"Sorry…what?" she asked. Mira held up a grey sleeveless shirt with silver sequins around the neck and a short black blazer. "I was thinking maybe this top and blazer with jeans?"

"You don't think it's too dressy for a day-date? Plus the shirt's kinda low…"

Mira laughed. "That's why I picked it! I think it's perfect. Besides, I thought you said this wasn't a date…"

Hermione blushed. "You're right, it's perfect."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione tugged the grey shirt over her flat stomach and looked in the mirror.

"Are you _sure _I look okay?" she asked Mira for the 3rd time that day.

"Yes!" Mira rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's purse, "You look great! Come on, we'd better go or we'll be late" Hermione shrugged into the blazer and followed Mira, taking one last look in the mirror before she closed the door.

Downstairs, the front hall was crowded with students excited for the first visit to Hogsmeade of the new year. Hermione spotted Draco in the corner of the hall standing with Crabbe and Goyle and looking rather disinterested in whatever they were saying. Suddenly, he turned his gaze on Hermione and mouthed, "1:30, three broomsticks". Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded her head, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies that we building up in her stomach.

"What was that all about?" Ron stood behind Hermione, Lavender clutching his arm protectively. His eyes darted from Draco to Hermione suspiciously. "Is he giving you trouble?" he asked. Lavender gave Ron a filthy look, obviously annoyed by the attention he was giving Hermione.

"I'm sure everything is fine," she cooed, flashing Hermione a fake smile.

Hermione laughed nervously. "Yeah, Lavender's right, everything's fine. We're just meeting up later is all."

"Meeting up later? You and Draco!" Ron asked incredulously.

Hermione grabbed Mira's arm and started backing away, "Yep, you know, head boy and girl stuff…ok well we'll catch you later I guess. Have fun today you guys."

Ron looked confused. "Hermione, wait!" he called, "Don't you want to come with me and Lav and Harry and Ginny? I thought we were all going together and we haven't seen you for ages!"

"Uh…no it's ok, you guys have fun," she yelled back over her shoulder and began the long walk down to the horseless carriages with Mira.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Entering Hogsmeade was an amazing feeling for Hermione. She had always loved the small, quaint town, not only for its beauty, but also for the memories she had of it. Memories, she reminded herself, that mostly included Harry. During the couple of times she had actually allowed herself to have "girly" thoughts (as she had deemed them), she often thought about having her wedding (which was usually with Harry in her daydreams) in Hogsmeade. She smiled now at having such an embarrassing thought.

"Wow, looks like you're very excited for this not-date with Draco," Mira remarked, obviously taking Hermione's smile to mean the wrong thing.

"What…no. I was thinking of something else." Hermione blushed for what seemed like the 50th time that day.

"Well, you deserve to be happy Hermione."

Hermione looked at Mira. "So do you, you know. I mean…has there been anyone? Since Oliver?"

Mira looked down, averting her eyes. "No," she said too quickly. "No one." She tugged at her skirt. "Actually, you know what?" she added, still avoiding Hermione's gaze, "I um, have to go…I'll catch up with you tonight though. Good luck with Draco!"

Before Hermione could respond she was gone, running down the path. Hermione cursed herself for bringing up the Oliver subject. How could she have been so insensitive? It was clear that Mira still had feelings for him. Oh well, she would apologize tonight, but for now, she had to meet Draco for their "not-date".


End file.
